Promises
by EclipseWiccan29
Summary: Sicily remembers the boy who broke her brother's heart, when he didn't keep his promise. Now, she realizes he was there, all along - but, he didn't remember just who he used to be. Now, she's going to make sure he truly keeps that promise he made, so, so long ago, so her brother doesn't have to spend the rest of his life waiting. Story's better than summary.
1. Preface

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or anything seen in real life. I simply own my OCs._

.

.

.

**~+Preface+~**

.

.

.

That hot, August night had almost seemed like a dream, at first. A very, very odd dream, that didn't make very much sense.

Germany didn't really understand why he had been asked to meet _her_, of all the nations in the world, at the bar that night. After all, the woman hated him, even more so than her older brother hated him. Why would she ask him to meet her for drinks - _German beer_, to be specific? Last he checked, she had called it swill, that she would not even give to a rat.

Something was up, it had to be. What other reason could there be. Sicily would not have asked him to meet her at a bar for no reason. It would be very, very unlike her to do so, now, wouldn't it? He glanced over at the woman, gripping his glass with one hand. Sicily had her eyes concentrated down at her own drink, eyes narrowed a bit, deep in thought. What exactly was she thinking about, though? A new threat to keep him away from Italy? He had known her to be extremely protective of her younger brother - like a mother to her child. It made him wonder where she even learned to be that protective of him...Rome, maybe? Or perhaps her mother, the Etruscan Empire? Maybe that was it...

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

The blonde snapped out of his own thoughts, looking back up at the island personification. Her brown eyes were narrowed, glaring directly into his bright blue orbs, a frown on her lips. "W-what?"

Sicily let out a huff, furrowing her brows. "You heard me, macho-dude," she insisted, actually using the word 'dude'. 'Dude'? _Really_? America had taught her to say 'dude'? "What the fuck are you staring at?"

Germany sighed, looking away. "Nothing, Sicily." he spoke. Silence fell over the two representations, once more, as they refused to look over at one another. Nicoletta looked back down at her glass, which was still filled with the German-made beer she had ordered - a sign of the apocalypse, perhaps? Hesitantly, she raised the glass to her lips, taking in a quick chug of the yellow-gold drink. Not very much of the drink got passed her lips, before she closed her mouth, and sat the glass down on the wooden counter. The Sicilian woman scrunched up her nose, eyes narrowed, and a look of disgust drawing itself onto her features. Germany frowned at this, just only barely noticing this.

The woman had no taste in beer.

"Okay, fuck the silence," she finally said, looking over at the German. "Fuck the whole waiting to explain why I asked you to come here. I want to get this over with, and away from you, and you're disgusting excuse for beer."

Blue eyes glared at her - how _dare_ this woman insult his beer - as he nodded his head. "Ja, I think it's about time you tell me why you asked me here, in the first place."

"Fine then," she agreed, not breaking her gaze from his. Her face hardened into that of a serious mask, he noted. So, something really was up, hmm? She frowned a bit, shaking her head for a second. "Ireland and that albino jerk you have for a _fratello_ are gonna kill me for doing this, but, it's gotta be done."

What had to be done? What was she talking about?

"I wanna ask you something, potato bastard."

Germany raised his brows in confusion, ever so slightly. "Then, ask."

Sicily took in a deep breath, still hiding any doubts she made have had behind a serious, stoic mask. "What do you remember?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, turned completely to face him. "Of your childhood, I mean. Your earliest memories."

Ludwig blinked, a couple of times, processing this. It was a bit of a surprise. She wanted to know of his childhood? For what reason did she have to want to know of it? He stayed silent, for a minute, trying to think back to the early days of his life - trying to remember what happened on those days. He could hear the girl impatiently tap her foot against the leg of the bar stool, waiting for him to began his story-telling.

"...A field," he started, almost sounding a bit dazed. "Sitting a field, all alone, until my _bruder _found me," he placed a hand to his forehead, trying to remember even farther. Was there more to that? He didn't think so, but...

It almost felt like there was.

"And?" the brunette demanded.

"...That's it," the man stated, after a minute. "That's all I can remember."

He stared back into her gaze, as she gave an almost..._disappointed _look. A bitter scoff escaped her lips, as she shook her head. "So, you really don't remember," she stated. "Right, _idiota_?"

Germany frowned, eyes narrowing themselves. "Remember _what_?"

"_Your promise_!" she growled, anger seething in her voice. The blonde's eyes widened, a bit startled by her outburst. "The one you made to my little brother, when we were kids," Nicoletta shook her head, face softening, only slightly. "The one you never kept."

"Nicoletta, what are you-"

The brunette stood up, looking away from the German. "Never mind," she scoffed, as she grabbed her purse. "Forget I even asked you to come here - forget everything. It's pointless."

She then proceeded to walk away, wanting to escape this situation. She never even looked back at him, not for a second. Germany quickly grasped her wrist, not wanting her to get away - she had to explain. She paused, not even attempting to fight away his grasp - for the first time, in the time he had known her - and didn't move, a bit. Germany turned her to face him, jerking on her wrist.

Brown orbs met cerulean ones.

And he could see it, all the emotions she kept behind that mask earlier, appearing into her eyes.

Hatred, anger, confusion, and..._  
_

_Sadness_?

An image played in his head, as soon as he saw this emotion in her eyes. Of a little girl, with long, dark curls, sitting a field with another little girl, with auburn locks, and a boy with dark brown hair. They seemed to be arguing a bit, over something he didn't even know. Then, he saw their eyes. The auburn-haired girl had beautiful, golden-amber eyes, that seemed to shine, even in the argument, and the boy having the same eyes, only, his didn't shine like hers.

And the brunette had dark brown eyes, the same shade as Sicily's.

Germany stared at her, confused. Was that...her? As a child? If that was her, then the boy had to be Romano, right? Something was missing, though. Who was the girl with them - was that...Italy? No, Italy wasn't a girl...Italy was a man...so maybe it was Sardinia...or somebody else...

But, who else had shining amber eyes?

He saw Sicily stiffen, as the image faded. Did she realize that he saw that? No, that couldn't be it, could it?

Germany looked up at her, eyes full of demand and confusion. Of need to know what the hell was going on.

"What are you not telling me, Sicily?"

A bitter smirk appeared on her lips, as the Italiana shook her head.

What she said next surprised him, beyond belief.

"What are you not remembering about yourself..._Holy Rome_?"

.

.

.

_Okay, that's it for the preface. For those of you who don't support the HRE = Germany theory, sorry. But, this idea sort of popped into my head, when I was thinking of the Italian siblings and their relationship with Germany. Italy's his best friend, and Sardinia gets along with him, for the most part, but Sicily and Romano hate his guts. But, why though? We all know why Romano hates him, of course, but, Sicily's a bit more complex. She's protective of her older brother, and she doesn't want to see him get hurt again, like Holy Rome hurt him, when he didn't keep his promise of coming back._

_Then, I got to thinking, what if Sicily found out a little secret it seems a certain Irish nation and her boyfriend have been keeping from him? Naturally, she's gonna confront him._

_So, now we still have some questions remaining: why did Prussia and Ireland not tell him? How'd she find out? How is Italy going to react when he finds out? And why is Sicily getting emotional over this? And how will the rest of the world who knew Holy Rome react, when they find out he didn't die?_

_Thanks for reading, stay tuned, and leave a review, for they make me happy. :D_

_P.S., for those interested, I've got a poll up over Sicily and who she should be paired with. Just in case you're interested._

_Peace out!_


	2. Explanations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or anything seen in real life. I simply own my OCs._

.

.

.

**~+Explanations+~**

.

.

.

"Holy...Rome?" Germany breathed, pure shock etching itself onto his strong features. The bitter look remained on Sicily's face, as she stared at her long-time 'enemy', as she nodded her head in reply.

It was true - she knew it. Ireland and Prussia had told her so, and, of course _those two _would know. Prussia was his brother, and Ireland had helped raised Germany. It would be obvious to them, at the very least, that he wasn't _always_ Germany. But, why they had kept it secret, for so many years...for centuries, even...

"_Si_," she finally spoke, letting out a breath. "That's what you used to be called...back when...we were children..." Sicily paused, as she attempted to get rid of the bitter expression, and replace it with that of her mask - the one where she didn't have any emotion, or she would just look pissed off. Once it was back on, after a minute or so, she continued on. "Back before you left, you asshole," she scoffed. "That was your name - _Holy Roman Empire_."

Germany loosened his grip on her wrist, overwhelmed by this. No, no he wasn't...he would have remembered if he was...wouldn't he? He would've known if he had been this 'Holy Roman Empire'. He would have remembered something like that...and even if he didn't, wouldn't Prussia or Ireland or _someone_ have told him this, before now? It couldn't be true...he was Germany. That was all he had ever been.

He wasn't this Holy Rome.

"_Nein,_" he argued, in what almost sounded to be a whisper. "I am not..."

"Cut the bullshit, dude," Sicily frowned, brows furrowing. "Whether you like it or not, that _used _to be your name." under her breath, he could barely hear her add, "I just can't believe none of us ever guessed you to be him..." The brunette looked out the window, whilst saying this, keeping her gaze away from the German man, for a full minute. He waited, trying to debate arguing more or to wait for some sort of answer from Sicily. About everything. About what gave her this idea that he could be Holy Rome. Finally, she looked back at him, snatching her wrist away. "Get up," she ordered. "We're leaving."

Germany gave her a serious look, giving her a frown of his own. "Where do you plan on taking me, Sicily?"

"Anywhere _but_ here," Sicily replied. "Now, get off your ass, and let's go."

He paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should even go with her. Obviously, she was going crazy. Or she was coming up with some new story, one to keep him away from her brother. One where the ending would be that Holy Rome was some monster, who hurt Italy, and that he should just leave, and never go back to him. Then again, why would she go to the trouble? Usually, her threats were just simple, empty ones; shooting him in the balls, or kidnapping him in his sleep, then tossing him into a river. Stuff like that.

Coming up with some story about him being someone else wasn't her style.

Finally, Germany stood up, telling the bartender to put the drinks on his tab. The man nodded his head, in reply, and went back to serving other customers. When that was taken care of, Germany looked over at Sicily, and sighed. "Lead the way."

.

.

.

"So, are you going to explain or not?"

Germany looked over at Sicily, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, while the Italiana simply stared out at the lake in front of them. They had ended up going out into the woods, walking in silence the whole time, not daring to utter a single word to each other. She had finally deemed this part of the forest a reasonable place to stop and talk - a large clearing with a nice sized, glimmering lake.

She stayed quiet, for a moment more, going to sit down on the ground, her feet just inches away from the edge of the water. She pulled her legs up to her chest, bending them at the knees and hugging them. Sicily then proceeded to look at him, and pat the ground a few inches away from her, impatiently. Germany slowly did as instructed, and sat next to her, one leg crossed and one leg propped up, bent at the knee. He looked back over at her, seeing her looking back at the lake, in some sort of thought.

"You know what the Holy Roman Empire was, right?" she asked, finally breaking her silence. She glanced over at him, waiting for a reply, and he nodded his head. The name was familiar - he had learnt about it, while studying some history of the world. The Holy Roman Empire was an empire that had been a varying complex of some central European nations. He represented them as a whole. A kingdom, in a way. Or, so he had learnt. "Okay then," she sighed, taking a second to think, before starting once more. "Well, I know Holy Rome back when we were kids. We weren't like, best friends, or anything, but, I saw him, whenever Romano and I would go visit our little brother. They were best friends, you know. Well, sort of..."

"Sort of?"

"Let's just say it involves Holy Rome thinking Veneziano was a girl," she started, smirking a bit at memories she had long since buried into her mind. "And he had a _huge_ thing for my little brother. It was actually kind of cute..." Germany looked at her, startled by this fact. She actually thought that this Holy Rome having a crush on _Veneziano _was _cute_? Was hell freezing over, today? Sicily glared at the man, shaking her head.

"That was back when I wasn't protective of him," she insisted. "And back when things like that didn't mean a damn thing. Besides, he didn't try ruining Feliciano's innocence, so I had no problem with him...you." she quickly uttered the last word under her breath. It seemed almost impossible there had been a time when she didn't hate him - but, when he was a child, he himself was innocent, and not a jackass. He was tolerable. Not lie he was today.

What happened to him?

"Either way, Holy Rome and Veneziano were close, _comprende_?" she continued. Germany nodded, waiting for her to tell the rest of the tale. She turned back to look at the lake, taking in a deep breath. "Things seemed to be going alright, and then...he left."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"War," she stated, simply, little bitterness in her words. "I don't remember all the details, but, shit was flying, and he had to go settle things down." a look of depression etched into her features, and she tightened her hold of her legs.

"Then...France..._killed_ him." Germany's eyes widened a bit. So, it was France's fault? He should have known. Sicily closed her eyes. "Or so we thought, anyways," she shook her head. "When Frenchie came to our house{1}, he broke the news to me and Feliciano...and it _ruined _my brother."

His face softened, thoughts turning to that of his best friend. He cried watching _Hallmark movies_, for _Gott's_ sake. The thought of someone who had apparently been so close to him...so very close to him...it must have killed him inside. Ludwig couldn't even think of his best friend like that.

Nicoletta looked over to him, biting her lip to keep tears from escaping. Seeing her brother like that had killed her, too - they both knew it. "It took a long time for him to go back to normal," she continued, trying to keep the strain from her voice. "To see him really smile, and be _happy_. Back towards our last days in Austria's house, to be honest. And it...it hurt seeing him the way he was..." she sighed, closing her eyes again. "Then he meets you, in the first war. And he clung to you - because you were familiar to him. It wasn't just you being nice to him, it was because you were familiar to him," she sucked in a breath. "It's cuz you reminded him of Holy Rome. Even if he didn't see it, he knew you were familiar."

Well that actually did explain a lot.

"Is that why you think I'm Holy Rome?" he asked, softly.

Sicily scoffed, the sadness disappearing completely from her expression. "Fuck no!" she insisted, rolling her brown eyes. "Of course that's not why, you moron. I know because of Ireland and her boy-toy," she let go of her legs, and using her hand to run through her hair. "They told me, after Spain and I went to go help clean their attic, last week. There was some stuff of his that was in a couple of boxes that had stuff from when you were a kid. Spain asked them about it, they got defensive over it, and the rest is unimportant."

So Spain knew, too...and Ireland and Prussia knew all along...and they didn't think to _tell _him about it? Ever? Ludwig looked down at the water, hand covering his eyes, as he tried to think it over. There had to be an explanation as to why they never told him...there just had to be...right?

He remained silent for a minute or so, taking it all in. This was just...so unreal...and yet...so realistic...

"Why did you tell me?" he asked, finally regaining his voice. The Italiana gave him a confused look, and he turned to her, looking a bit upset. "I know you hate me, so, why bother ever telling me? Why not let me sit here in secret?"

"So, _this _can be justified," before Ludwig could even ask what the girl was talking about, her fist came into contact with his gut. Eyes widening, he hunched over, cussing in his native language. Sicily simply glared at him. "_That_ was for making us think you were dead, and causing my little brother to be fucked up, psychologically, for _years_." Patiently, she waited for him to get over the pain, and for him to stop glaring at her for it - he _deserved _it, after all. Finally, Germany sat up straight, pain subsiding. Sicily crossed her arms over her chest. "So, do you believe me, or not?"

He thought this over for a moment, rubbing his stomach. Well, really, why would she lie about this? Yes, she was a total bitch, and she did hate his guts - frankly, there were plenty of times when he returned the feelings. But, really, she wouldn't lie about something like _this_. He knew that. It was rare for any nation to lie about something as serious as this. "I have no reason not to."

Nicoletta nodded. "Alright, then," she started, as she stood up. "So, I guess you just do whatever you want with that knowledge I gave ya. Go kill your brother, which is fine by me, or just keep it to yourself. Whatever the hell you wanna do, it's not my decision to make," with that, she turned on her heel, and began walking away. Germany watched this, debating whether or not to stop her - to ask her something else - before she paused in her tracks. "Oh, and by the way," she started, softly. She tossed her head over her shoulder, looking back at him - her brown eyes meeting his cerulean ones. "You can tell Veneziano about this, but, so help me, if you hurt him again - if you fuck his head up again - you will be begging for mercy from me, while I make death seem like _cake_. Got it, bastard?"_  
_

Despite the ever serious tone in her voice, with that threat, Germany had to smile a bit. He couldn't help it - he had to expect it of her. And, really...it was nice seeing someone so bound to protect her family. "Ja, I got it, Sicily."

"Good," she spoke. She looked back towards the path in front of her, and continued walking, holding her hand up as she did. "_Ciao, _bastard." within the next couple of minutes, Sicily was gone, farther into the woods. Leaving Germany sitting there, contemplating just what to do with this new found information...

Well, besides kill his brother for not telling him any of this, himself.

.

.

.

{1} - Sicily had been moved to Austria's house, after her days with Spain, and back when Italy still lived with him. So, they lived together when they were informed of Holy Rome's apparent death.

_Well, that's it for the first chapter. Next chapter, Prussia and Ireland are going to be confronted by Germany. But, why did they keep this from him? And is what Sicily saying really true? And just what really happened, after Holy Rome's final battle?_

_Stay tuned, and review, por favore~ :D_

_Ciao!_


	3. Truths and Arguments

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or anything seen in real life. I simply own my OCs._

.

.

.

Derailed: _thanks, dude! :D_

hetaliaforever123:_ Why thanks, and, dude, go for the idea!_

Rose Starglen: _why thanks! And ee-yup, Prussia's about to get an earful of his little bruder's yelling, now XD_

.

.

.

**~+Truths and Arguments+~**

.

.

.

When Prussia woke up this morning, he thought it would be an awesome day. Ireland was there, having spent the night, again (why she hadn't moved in with him completely, yet, he'd never understand - she basically had a majority of her stuff there, anyways), and she was now making breakfast, which, he was sure would be awesome, because it was his almost-equally-as-awesome-as-him girlfriend making it. The sun was shining, his Gilbirds were happily chirping away, and it seemed to be a beautiful morning. Yes, everything seemed to be leading to a great day, didn't it?

...well, until his _bruder_ came over. That was when everything went down the shitter.

He had been sitting at the dinning table with Ireland, eating a nice breakfast, when he heard the front door open and slam close. He cringed at the sound of the slamming, looking over his shoulder at who had come in. Within a few moments, Germany had entered the room, looking very, very stoic. No emotion, just a mask of stoic-ness completely etched into his face.

"Oh, hi Ludwig," Ciara smiled, with a slightly raised brow, confused by why he looked more serious then ever - which, was saying something. "What brings ye hear, kiddo?"

"I need to talk to the two of you," he stated, wasting no time to be hesitant or ease into it. Gilbert tilted his head a bit, curious. Just what was up? Cerulean eyes narrowed at the two, darting back and forth to gaze into red orbs and green orbs. "Sicily asked me to meet her, last night - and she had something very _interesting _to tell me."

Cue the looks of pure shock from the older nations.

She didn't...she couldn't have...well, she could have...but, _why the hell did she have to_! What compelled the woman to tell him, without talking it over with the two of them? Sicily had no right to tell him...

And she was so dead.

"W...what all did she tell ye?" Ciara finally spoke. "How...how much do ye know?"

"Not much," the blonde nation replied, stiffly. "She just told me she believes me to be the Holy Roman Empire. And that she knew me when we were children - and that you two kept this information from me." his face hardened, eyes narrowing farther, looking down. "With no reason as to why."

Prussia stood up, frowning at his younger brother. "We had our reasons, West!"

"And what _reasons_ are there!" Germany snapped, eyes snapping up to glare at the albino, and his tone angrier.

Ireland stood up, grabbing onto her boyfriend's arm. "Gil," she sighed, sounding a bit frustrated and weary. She glanced over at the blonde child - no, man, she had to keep reminding herself of that. "Ludwig, please. Let's just calm down, go into the living room, and just talk this-"

"Nein, _Ireland_," Ludwig harshly said. "I want to know now, _verdammt_!"

"And you really think you'd understand?" Gilbert demanded, raising his voice. "You'd think you'd be able to understand just why we had to keep this from you and everyone else!"

"_Ja, _I think I'm fucking old enough to understand this, Prussia!" the younger of the two yelled.

Ciara frowned at him, narrowing her eyes, and setting her jaw. "_Germany_!"

Gilbert gently pulled his arm away from his girlfriend, balling his hands into fists. "It doesn't matter how old you are," he informed the younger. "You'll never be able to understand why the awesome me and Ciara had to keep this from you. Because it's complicated as hell, and sometimes, I don't even understand it myself - and that's saying something, if someone as great as me can't figure it out at times."

A pause.

"Just tell me why, you two," Ludwig finally said, his voice softening, slightly, as was his expression. "No saying I wouldn't understand any of this. Just tell me as to why you had to keep who I used to be from me Why you kept part of my identity secret from _myself_!"

For once in a blue moon, Prussia was speechless. He couldn't explain it to his brother...he'd just blow up again, get pissed, and walk out of their lives. Because it was a huge mess as to why.

Glancing between the two men, Ireland gave a brief pause, before pouring it all out. "When your brother found ye, it was a week after France supposedly killed Holy Rome," she explained, her voice becoming tired. "Ye were all alone, and ye looked...ye looked and sounded just like Holy Rome. Ye even knew who Prussia was, but, ye didn't remember who ye were or how ye ended up there," she sighed, running her hand through her red curls. "He brought ye home, and he showed ye a couple things...do ye remember what they were?"

Germany remained silent, thinking it over for a minute. He remembered Prussia bringing him to his home, then going through a trunk...then...

"...A really bad painting of a bunny," he whispered. "And a deck brush."

Prussia nodded his head. "_Ja_, that's right," he grunted. "You told me you painted the picture, yourself, and the deck brush was yours, but, somebody gave it to ya. You couldn't remember who though."

"And they were Holy Rome's?" his brother guessed.

Ciara smiled, bitterly. "If I remember correctly, Specs told us Holy Rome painted the bunny," she answered. "Something he...ye did with Italy, back when ye were lads, when he tried giving ye art lessons. And the deck brush from him, too. A good-bye present from when...just before the last time he ever saw Holy Rome."

"Knowingly." Gilbert added, in a mutter.

The red-head glared at her boyfriend for a moment - he didn't have to add that, while she was telling a story. "Anywho," she started up again. "It was just cuz of that, that yer brother knew...that ye were him. That ye were still alive, but, yer name...it wasn't Holy Rome, anymore, it was Germany. And that's how he wanted to keep it. So France didn't go back to finish the job."

"But, why not _tell me_?" Germany demanded, once more.

"We thought that...it might bring up bad memories again," Prussia said, face softening, even if just slightly. "We didn't want something happening to you, because of us telling you who you used to be. Besides, it didn't matter - you weren't him anymore. You were Germany. And you were happy, healthy, and almost near my level of awesomeness. We thought that those were the only things that mattered."

Silence filled the room - Ludwig letting it all sink in, and his family letting him. Needless to say, it felt somewhat awkward, just standing there and not saying anything to one another. Usually, when the three of them were together, all you heard was chatter. Especially laughter. Not silence.

"You should have told me," the blonde finally spoke, his voice harsh as he looked away. "You should have told me everything, from or close to the start. I had the right to know, you had no right keeping it from me, and no right thinking I could not handle it! I had to find out from _Sicily_ - who, usually has a rifle pointed at my privates, for going anywhere _near_ Italy - and not from my own _family!_" he sighed, trying to calm himself down. After a moment, he looked up at his brother and 'sister'. "...From now on, in matters concerning me, you are to tell me, immediately, or I am _never_ speaking to the two of you again, or I am going to _kill you both_. It all depends on the severity of the secret, and how pissed off I get about you not telling me."

Ireland opened her mouth to say something - anything, really - but, she was cut off by Germany turning on his heel and exiting the room. She spoke his name, but, he didn't reply, not once. Instead, the only reply came moments later, by the sound of the front door slamming close. The couple cringed at the sound, but, remained silent themselves.

After a minute, perhaps just used to wait and see if he would come back inside, the two looked at each other, worry and guilt etched into their expressions. Prussia wrapped his arm around Ireland's waist, pulling her close to him, and sighing.

They fucked up, didn't they?

.

.

.

_Okay, I'm sorry if the chewing out wasn't as great as I had hoped. And Ireland acted a bit OOC, I guess, but, I don't know why, I just saw her as the mediator between the two brothers when they fight. But, only ever with these two. If it's her brothers going at it, she fights with them, siding with just about whoever - except England, of course. _

_So, yeah, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will take place in Italy's house~ Wonder what'll happen there? And we still have to find out just what Germany's going to do with this new found knowledge, huh? Is he going to tell his little Italian, or will he keep it from him, to keep him safe?_

_Thanks for reading, y'all, and I hope you enjoyed this lame chapter. And, please review, cuz reviews make everybody happy! :D_

_Auf wiedersehen~!_


	4. Worrisome Little Brothers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or anything seen in real life. I simply own my OCs._

.

.

.

hetaliaforever123:_ Damn straight Germany yelled at him! XD. And thanks, dude! :D_

.

.

.

**~+Worrisome Little Brothers & Overheard Conversations+~**

.

.

.

Italy was officially freaking out.

Alright, now as you all may know, this is very, very common for our favorite little Italian. However, it wasn't over something as simple as big brother Romano yelling at him, or his and one of his siblings' getting their curl tangled together, again. Pookie didn't run away, or anything like that.

Here was the thing: his big sister Sicily had not returned home, last night.

She had left around six, saying she had some business to do. That was the last they'd seen or heard from her. She had said she'd only be gone a little while, and be back soon. It was now eight-thirty in the morning, and there had been no sign of her coming back home.

So, what happened to his big sis? Did she get in trouble? Did she have to do some "work" again? Had she been kidnapped? Oh, please, if she'd been kidnapped, please don't let it have been France who took her...!

Italy paced around the family room, letting out cries and worried little squeaks, trying to figure out how to handle the situation.

Sicily was his big, tough, miss-bitch older sister. If anyone tried messing with her, they'd be shot with the gun she carried around in her purse. And he knew she had taken it last night. If something had happened, wouldn't she have been able to handle it?

But...but what if somebody had knocked her out, and taken her purse from her, when they kidnapped her? Then, bound her, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. What then? Who would save her?

No, no, he would not think like that! Sicily _had_ to be fine, right? Yeah, she had to be!

Maybe she had run into one of her friends, and went over to their house, forgetting to call? Yeah, that was always possible - especially if she ran into America or someone. They'd probably spend the whole night doing some sort of crazy shenanigans, having fun in the city, right?

...Oh, damn it, who was he kidding, she _never_ would have done any of that without calling to tell them! That he was sure about!

The jingling of keys, and the racket of the door unlocking finally snapped him out of his thoughts. Italy looked up, seeing the door open, to reveal-

"BIG SISTER!"

Feliciano practically floated over to his sister, glomping her into a hug. Oh, thank the Lord, she was alright! He let out a string of Ve's, and jumbled up praises, pleased to see that she wasn't dead. Because that would've been very, very bad to have a dead big sister.

She rubbed her forehead, before patting her younger brother on the head, petting his hair. "I'm fine, Veneziano, really," she sighed. "Now, will you _please_ get off of me?"

Really, after her little 'meeting' last night, she had gone out to a bar, and drank some _real _alcohol - not that shitty German swill she had been served last night. Thankfully, she had run into England at the bar, and he took her to his place. And, no, nothing bad happened there - not that she could really remember anyways. And if something had happened, then her friend wasn't spilling the beans.

All Nicoletta knew for sure was that, while she was getting close to be completely wasted, England walked in, found her, and, after a couple minutes, decided it best not for him to drink, and, instead, get her the fuck out of there.

That's about it.

So, the last thing she really needed was her younger brother getting worked out and glomping her to death, when she was still nursing her hangover.

Unfortunately, he didn't listen, and kept on going, hugging her tighter and tighter. With a groan, Sicily finally shoved her little brother off of her. She gripped her head, and began walking to the staircase. "I'm going to go sleep," she mumbled. "I'll see you later, _fratello_."

Veneziano watched his sister, wishing her a pleasant siesta. It only took moments for her to disappear onto the second floor. He tilted his head to the side, a confused look on his adorable little face.

What was her problem?

.

.

.

Feliciano didn't see his sister again til after his afternoon siesta.

He had crawled up into his own room, knowing it was probably a good idea to keep away from his sister when she was in one of her 'extremely grumpy' moods. His nap had lasted about an hour, if he checked his clock correctly, and he was now once again full of energy.

...well, almost full of energy.

It was a growling stomach that had broken our little Italian out of his peaceful slumber. And, well, naturally, he wasn't going to ignore this hunger, so, what else was there to do, besides get up and make some pasta?

So, that's what he did.

Italy crawled out of his bed, and bounded out in the hallway, before going to go down one of the flights of stairs. This one would lead straight to his kitchen, a quick little shortcut-

"_QUE_!?" he stopped in his tracks, towards the top of the stairs, blinking. Huh? What was Spain doing here? He wasn't supposed to come over, until later, wasn't he? And who was he talking to? "You _told _him!?"

"Uh, yeah," he heard the other person drawl out - Sicily, he quickly realized. "He sort of had the right to know, and nobody else planned on fucking telling him, so, why not?"

Spain sighed. "Nickie, listen to Boss," he started, gently. "It was a noble thing of you to tell him, but, _why_?"

"Because, the idiot had the right to know," she repeated, agitated. Right to know what? "And, I at least I thought over telling him - and, I came to the conclusion the bastard had to know."

Pause.

"Well, did he tell you what he wanted to do?" Spain asked.

"No," Sicily scoffed. "Even if he did, why the fuck would I care?"

A chuckle. "Because you actually care about him!"

"I DO NOT!" his sister insisted. This only just caused her former care-taker to laugh even more, and her to start arguing with him even more. Feliciano crept back up the stairs, silently going into the hallway.

Just what were they talking about? Tellwho _what_, exactly? Who had a right to know what? Wait a minute...

Italy replayed the entire conversation in his head, thinking it over in his mind, before coming to a conclusion that freaked him out;

His _sorella_ had to be pregnant. That _had _to be it! Yeah, it all made sense - 'he deserved to know', 'what was he going to do', and Sicily possibly caring about this 'him'? It had to be that she was going to be having a _bambino _or _bambina_.

The thought horrified him - his sister was bad enough, but, her _pregnant_? And, plus, who was the _father_, even?

Hmm...

Time to do some investigation! Well, so long as it didn't involve anything scary...

.

.

.

_And that is how this lovely little chapter ends; with Italy misinterpreting an entire conversation, to lead him to think his sister is pregnant XD Oh, Italy!_

_Sorry it took me so long to publish, I've been having a bit of writer's block :/_

_Anyways, please review if you liked the chapter, kay?_

_Thanks, and see you guys next time!_

_Next chapter; surprise~_


	5. AN: a tumblr?

Okay, I just wanted to spread this around, considering I don't know how many people actually pay attention to my profile.

I made a tumblr account that was for my OC, Kenzie, and her younger sister, Relina. For what fandom it is for, you'll see if you read ;3. I have their profiles up on there, and I would love to hear questions from you guys on there.

Okay, wanted to tell you guys that...and I'm also working on all my stories...it's just going to take a while for all the chapters, considering it's almost the end of the year, and Christmas is in three days, but, I will definitely try. I'll also be working on a fan-fiction for Relina and Kenzie for the fandom that the tumblr page is about, as well (I know, I need to stop making so many stories - I can't help it, tho).

The link to the page is on my profile.

Thanks for reading guys - I promise, I'll do my best to get the next chapter of my stories up, soon!


End file.
